The Sorting of The New Generation
by ebie
Summary: "James Potter!" "Victorie Weasley!" "Teddy Lupin!" "Lily Potter!" The new generation of Potter, Weasley and a little bit of Malfoy are being sorted into their houses. Will it be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Mostly in canon :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__ - I do not own any thing Harry Potter related. _

_A/N - Hope you enjoy my story, please review, I want honest feedback :)_

**Teddy Lupin**

"Teddy Lupin!" Mr Longbottom read off the scribe.

Nervously Teddy stepped up to the hat. Glancing around the Great Hall, a lot of people appeared to be staring at his hair. Embarrassed, Teddy blushed. It was just his luck that his hair then turned the same colour as his face. The hall broke out in laughter. Teddy couldn't describe how humiliated he felt. This was one of the first times he had longed not to be a metamorphagus. He rushed up to hat and quickly pulled it over his head, longing to leave the laughter.

"Don't like the attention Lupin?"

"No..." Teddy thought.

"Thought a young handsome lad like you would love it"

"Iwishitwouldgoaway" he muttered.

"Well I can't do that, but I can put you in a Hogwarts house"

"Yeah, that would be good"

"What house do you fancy, young Teddy Lupin? Your mother was a Hufflepuff, yet your father was a Gryffindor!"

"I really don't mind, Sorting hat. Whatever you think"

"Well Teddy, a manner like that will get you far in this house. I think…..

HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tugging the hat off his tomato hair, Teddy began to walk towards the Hufflepuff table. Everyone seated at house benches stood up and clapped. Surprised, a broad smile spread across his face. Teddy finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Not an extra at the Potter household, not a pesky child living at his Grandma's. A Hogwarts student, in the loyal house of Hufflepuff. Sat at a table his mother had once eaten at. A million happy feelings raced through his body, and he began to laugh as this hair changed to bright yellow with back highlights. He was a metamorphagus, and that was a part of him that would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - Again, I don't own anything Harry Potter_

_A/N - Please, please review, it would mean a lot._

**Victorie Weasley**

"Victorie Weasley!" Called Mr Longbottom.

Silver haired Victorie glided up to the Sorting hat. Looking across the room, she knew which house she wanted to join. It was one that her family wouldn't expect, but she just knew it was the one for her. After all, she so badly wanted to join Teddy. Her eyes searched the table for him. There he was, his beautiful face grinning at her, tanned after joining the Potters on holiday in Dubai. Victorie smiled back at him, as he gave her the thumbs up. This was it. She gulped, took one last glance at that gorgeous face, and slid the hat over her Veela hair.

"You like Teddy Lupin huh?"

"What..? I…How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm the Sorting Hat Vicky, I know everything about you the minute I land on your head"

"Right. Please don't call me Vicky, I can't stand that name"

"Alright alright _Victorie_! Soo….you want to be a Hufflepuff do you?"

"Umm yeah"

"Want to join Teddy do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do"

"Well, you'll be the first to break the Weasley history! Hope they don't take it too badly…

HUFFLEPUFF!"

Placing the hat carefully back on its stand, Victorie headed for the table she had always wanted to sit at since Teddy was sorted. Her eyes met his again and all fears of her family frowning at her choice of house left her. She just wanted to be with Teddy. One day he would realise how she really felt. She barely noticed the applause she received as she sat down next to him. Looking around the rest of the hall, it only just occurred to her that nearly all the boys were staring at her. It must be the part Veela in me, she thought to herself. Victorie didn't care; she only had eyes for Teddy Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Right, I've had to add another chapter in a bit early, as I've missed out Domi! Hope you like this chapter, I think it's my longest yet! ;)_

_Disclaimer - JKR and WB own Harry's world, not me :(_

**Dominique Weasley**

"Weasley, Dominique!" Dominique stepped out of the line as Mr Longbottom called her name.

It was time to be sorted.

Domi – as Dominique liked to be known – Dominique was such a fancy name! – looked over at her sister Victorie sat at the Hufflepuff table. She was easy to spot, with her long silvery hair glistening in the shine of the stars on the Great Hall ceiling. Domi rolled her eyes; it looked like Victorie was laughing at_ another _one of Teddy Lupin's awful jokes. Too busy flirting to notice her own sister being sorted! The quicker Teddy asks her out the better, she thought. Although Dominique could see a lot of young men staring at her. Why did she have to have this long Veela hair? She had once tried to dye it dark auburn like Roxanne or Rose's, but her mum walked in just as she was squeezing the dye out of the tube – Domi had to do it in the muggle way, being underage and all. Of course, Fleur went ballistic; she chucked the bottle out of the window, tore up all packaging and set fire to it with a flick of her wand. Even Dominique's Dad came up to speak to her. He told Domi that she was extremely lucky to have such beautiful hair. Dom just laughed. I'd prefer to have the typical Weasley ginger gene, than this awful Veela one that attracts attention everywhere I go, she thought.

Domi pulled the Sorting hat over her shimmering head.

"Hmm this is interesting! Some strong Gryffindor quality's, yet also a selection of Slytherin ones"

"What? Oh god no, not that bunch of evils!"

"Don't fancy Slytherin Dominique?"

"It's Domi! And no chance, I'm nothing like any of them!"

"Your family are very particular on your names aren't you! "No its Victorie!" "It's Domi!" "

"You would be if you had names like ours…"

"Lucky I'm just plain old Sorting Hat then isn't it? Sorting hat, here to sort. Where shall I sort you to then, I'm guessing Gryffindor?"

"Yes, defiantly not Slytherin!"

"Alright then,…..

GRYFFINDOR!"

Domi took the hat off her head and marched over to the Gryffindor table. Glancing over at Victorie, it seemed she had finally noticed her. Victorie smiled and gave Dom the thumbs up, as if giving her 'aproval'. Domi gave a quick grin back, before sitting down at the long table. Looking around it was obvious. Dominique belonged here.


	4. Chapter 4

****_Disclaimer - I wish I could say I owned anything Harry Potter, but I don't :(_

_A/N - Give me a quick review?_

**James Sirius Potter**

"James Potter" read Mr Longbottom.

James strutted up onto the platform. He lifted up the Sorting hat and placed it over his head. The last glimpse of the Great Hall showed what seemed to be the whole school staring at him. James heard whispers of "James Potter? Harry Potters son?" and "He's Harry Potter's boy!" He laughed to himself. You could never avoid attention when you where the son of 'The Chosen One'.

"A Potter! I say!"

James jumped.

"Weren't expecting me then James?"

"I, erh, yeah course I was"

"Whatever you say Mr Potter. So, hows your Dad? Tough sorting he had…"

"What..why are you….What happened in my Dad's sorting?"

"He hasn't told you? Well that surprises me…Anyway, back to your sorting"

"Yeah, this is my sorting"

"Oh don't you sound like your Grandfather! With an attitude like that its got to be…

GRYFFINDOR!"

James took off the hat with a big grin on his face, and walked over the Gryffindor table. The applause they gave him was defiantly something he enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Diclaimer - Yep, I really don't own anything Harry Potter related what-so-ever. Its a sad face :(_**  
**

_A/N - No reviews yet guys! Come on, it's not that hard! (Yeah, I know. I sound preetttyyyy desperate.,)_

**Fred Weasley**

"Fred Weasley!" Mr Longbottom called Fred's name.

Fred Weasley leapt up. He had been whispering to a pretty girl standing behind him in the First Years cue. She was giggling quietly, and being the cheeky charmer he was, Fred gave her a quick wink before he strode up to the hat. He looked into the sea of Gryffindor's sat at the red and gold table, and found his best friend James Potter. Fred grinned at him, and James grinned back. It was time to join James at that table. He grabbed the old thread-bare hat and shoved it on his auburn hair. Gryffindor here I come.

"Hullo Fred Weasley the second"

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and sort me into Gryffindor"

"Hmmm…Gryffindor you say?"

"Yes! Gryffindor is where I belong!"

"Do y'know, your dad said exactly the same thing after his brother Fred the first was sorted"

"Did he? Good for him! Now please, I'm starving!"

"Oh alright, not one for a chat are you Freddy no.2? Have fun….

GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred tossed the hat back onto its stand. He almost ran off the podium to the table he craved to be seated at.

"Alright mate?" Fred sat down next to James, his tanned face glowing.

"Knew we'd both be Gryffindor's, no question about it! We are really gonna have some fun this year!" James replied, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Yes. Yes they were.


	6. Chapter 6

****_Disclaimer - Nothing Harry Potter related is mine_

_A/N - Thankyou J-star Black for reviewing :)_

**Molly Weasley**

"Weasley, Molly!" Molly's name was called by Mr Longbottom.

It would be a lie to say that Molly Weasley was looking forward to her sorting. In fact, she was scared stiff. James and Fred had both gone into Gryffindor just moments before, and they were both looking on top of the world. Where was Molly going? Her dad had been a Gryffindor, like most of her family. Victorie was a Hufflepuff, and so far the only exception to the Weasley Gryffindor streak. Molly's mum was a muggle, so she had never been to Hogwarts. After talking to her aunt Hermione, Molly had learnt that the Sorting Hat used a clever type of Legilimency to read the mind of whoevers head it happened to be seated on. She knew she was smart, and Mol loved to read, so she thought maybe Ravenclaw might be the house for her. Slytherin didn't sound the nicest, but she supposed Hufflepuff or Gryffindor might be okay. She was scared of letting people down that hoped she might be a Gryffindor. Molly really wasn't very brave, and she defiantly wasn't confident, and deep down she knew that Gryffindor was a very unlikely choice for her. She hoped her family would except her in which ever house she was placed. After all, everyone had taken Victorie's sorting well.

Molly walked up to the hat and pulled it onto her head.

"Another Weasley!"

"Yes, there are a lot of us" Molly thought.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see another of you so quickly! So your Molly Weasley number 2?"

"Yup."

"Well, Molly number 2, I can see a lot of Ravenclaw potential in you"

"Really? I do like the sound of Ravenclaw"

"Yes. Yet there is also some Slytherin in you. A thirst to prove yourself to your family, to your dad. Not to be the one always overlooked"

"Well…."

"But Slytherin doesn't really seem like the right place for you. What do you think about Gryffindor? Your two cousins just went there…"

"I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, but I'm not brave, or confident"

"No, you aren't all that confident, but I do see a lot of bravery in you Miss Weasley. But being the smart cookie you are there's only one house I can truly see you in."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Got it in one. Keep learning young one! …

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted to everyone in the Great Hall.

Smiling, Molly took off the hat and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. James and Fred were sat with Domi in Gryffindor, and none of them looked surprised. Being the smartest out of all the kids, Ravenclaw was an obvious choice. Victorie was smiling at her, a prefects badge shining on her Hufflepuff robes. Looking around the table she was sat at, she noticed a couple of students where reading under the table. Molly laughed. She would defiantly fit in here.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**_Disclaimer - Yet again, it pains me to say I own nothing from the Harry Potter world._

_A/N - I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but it's my longest yet so here goes! Thanks again to my reviewer J-star Black :) maybe you guys will join him/her in writing a quick review? Much appreciated x _

**Albus Potter**

Standing in the first years line, Albus Serverus Potter looked around the Great Hall at Hogwarts that he had heard so many stories about. So the cieling really does reflect the night sky, he thought. It was weird to think that Grandma and Granddad Weasley had once been seated in here, Grandma and Grandpa Potter also. His parents and aunts and uncles had told him many tales of events happening in this very room, and all his older cousins had memories here. Every generation of his family had been here, where he was standing right now. As well as being a bit strange, it was also a very comforting feeling to the young Potter. Everyone he was close to had expeirenced this, or was going to.

"Potter, Albus"

Lost in his own thoughts, Albus was only alerted to the fact it was his turn to be sorted by a finger prodding him hard in the back, and a voice hissing "Albus!".

"Thanks Rose" Al whispered, as he left the line and headed for the old hat.

Albus was very nervous about his sorting. Nightmears had been tortering him, "Albus Potter, SLYTHERIN!", he would wake up to the line every morning, ringing in his mind. James hadn't helped. He seemed to find it extremly amusing when Al accidently let slip to him about the dreams. It was almost like James wanted him to be a Slytherin. Albus's parents, Ginny and Harry heard the teasing from down stairs, and once their oldest son was back in his bedroom, they tried desperatly hard to reasure Al. Yet nothing seemed to work. On platform 9 and ¾ Harry had one final attemp to get his son to stop worrying. He told Albus of his own sorting, and how he chose Gryffindor over Slytherin. None of the other Potters knew about what happened when the raggedy hat was placed on the Boy Who Lived's head. Albus's mind was put at ease, knowing that he had some choice in the matter, but he was still worried all the same.

He now sat down on the stool and pulled the hat onto his messy black hair.

"What your father told you is true you know"

Albus jumped, and nearly tumbled off the stool. James had told him the hat looked into your mind, but Al wasn't prepared for how much it could actually read your thoughts.

"I..erm..are you on about chosing which house your put in?"

"Yes Mr Potter, yes I am"

"Oh well-"

"Why don't you want Slytherin Alubs? Whats so bad about that_ delightful_ house?"

"Its just..Slytherins known for dark wizards"

"Yes, and?Not all from that house are dark. You want to prove to your dad that you can be just as great as he was. You want to show James that your not just a little boy…Those sound like Slytherin qualitys to me"

"I'm not a Slytherin! Please Sorting Hat, if I really can chose, I'll have anything but Slytherin!"

"Well young Potter, if it really means that much to you….

GRYFFINDOR!"

Breathing a big sigh of relief, Albus Potter took off the Sorting Hat, placed it back for the next student, and headed over to the red and gold table. Domi, James and Fred were all seated there, grinning at him.

"Aw Al, I was convinced you were a Slytherin!" James exclaimed once Albus was sat oppersite the three.

"I think you might've kicked you out of the family if you were mate!" Fred laughed.

"Well yeah, I'm not though am I", Albus smiled, "You were wrong James.I'm a Gryffindor through and through!"

"Through and through? Bet the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin" James said slyly.

"What? No! I was Gryffindor from the start" Albus replied, although he found that his green eyes couldn't quite meet James's hazel ones.

"Whatever little bro" James pulled a face at Fred and Dom, and then turned back to the sorting.

Albus rolled his eyes. One day he would out smart his older sibling.


	8. Chapter 8

_Diclaimer - JKR and Warner Bro's own all :(_

_A/N - Oh my gosh! It's been such along time since I uploaded to this story! So sorry guys, life's been busy! Promise to keep updating regularly now ;) Also, apologies for this chapter being in the wrong place, it should be before Albus Potter. Very sorry, I'll try to stick to alphabetical and chronological order from now on!_

**Scorpios Malfoy**

"Malfoy, Scorpios!"

Scorpios grimaced. He hated his name more than he hated his Grandmothers lumpy stew. And he really hated lumpy stew a lot. It was just the reaction that came with having a name like Malfoy. You were instantly expected to be a dark wizard. Scorpios had heard of all the awful things his father and grandfather had done. Their names were like poison to the wizarding world. The Malfoy's; isolated from society. Or that's how it felt anyway. Scorpios' mother had tried desperately hard to mix him with other children at a young age, but parents would never let their children even approach the poor young boy. Hannah Abbott had set up a day centre at the back of the Leaky Cauldron for children whose parents worked at the ministry, and were not old enough to go to Hogwarts. Scorpios attended once, and left crying, begging his mother never to send him there again. He tried his best to play with other boys and girls his age, but they all rejected him, like they might catch some sort of disease. The only children that wanted to talk to Scorpios were those whose parents were friends with his father. And Scorpios could not _stand_ Vincent Goyle or Charlotte Nott. Even Hannah seemed to not want him there, she acted reserved and distant towards him.

He dared to look out at the Great Hall. Every boy and girl appeared to have their eyes fixed on him. A look of horror on some faces, surprise on others. Scorpios could feel the anger bubbling inside him. Rushing across the front of the stage, he grabbed the hat, and sank into it, escaping the whispers and accusations against his name.

"A Malfoy. My oh my."

"Don't you start!" the desperate young boy thought miserably.

"Start what, may I ask?"

"The shock, the hating me before you even know me. I'm nothing like my father, nothing at all!"

"Oh young man, I know all about you. I can see into your thoughts, your mind. It may surprise you to know that you actually are a lot like Draco, when he was sat on this very stool."

"I am nothing like -"

"Don't be so ashamed of your own name Scorpios! Your father is a good man, deep down. He is a good man, who made all the wrong choices. Your dad was under pressure, a lot of pressure. Pressure that won't fall on your shoulders. You are brave, and a lot more confident than you realise. Keep grounded, be nice, don't lose your temper, and Hogwarts has great things in store for you. I'll start you off on the right track…

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
